Domestic Anomalies
by darkangelazure
Summary: Me and Matthew will be in to discuss this issue with you in person. Thank you for contacting me and we will be there at 3:30. Goodbye." Mohinder managed to sound as polite as he could muster, but his frustration seemed to be translated as he flipped the c


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title:Domestic Anomalies

Rating(s):R

Warning(s):Bad Language,

Summary:"Me _and_ Matthew will be in to discuss this issue with you in person. Thank you for contacting me and _we_ will be there at 3:30. Goodbye." Mohinder managed to sound as polite as he could muster, but his frustration seemed to be translated as he flipped the cell closed without listening to Molly's teacher say goodbye.

A/N:

000

Domestic Anomalies

Mohinder's day hadn't being the most productive to date. In the middle of waiting for the centrifuge to stop it's spinning, his cell went off, the vibration and familiar jingle of it nudging him out of his waiting. It was Molly's teacher. She hadn't been that accommodating to Molly's living situation and made it frequently known whenever she spoke to Mohinder or Matt,always slipping in less then subtle hints at her distaste of Molly having two "Daddies".

Which always ended up with Mohinder asking Matt to step out of the room and restraining himself from telling her she was a bigoted bitch and that _if _they were sleeping together, that would not effect the fact that Molly is loved and treasured, but he always kept it to himself. Well, as much to himself as Matt could allow with his ability, but he always got some sort of laugh or smirk if he let Matt in.

"Hello Dr. Suresh, this is Molly's teacher. Molly has gotten into a fight with another student, she's fine but I seriously recommend that she see our school counselor. I'd rather like to discuss this with you in person." Her voice sounded polite and light, but Mohinder knew enough to hear the underlining disdain and she hadn't even mentioned involving Matt in the discussion.

"Me _and_ Matthew will be in to discuss this issue with you in person. Thank you for contacting me and _we_ will be there at 3:30. Goodbye." Mohinder managed to sound as polite as he could muster, but his frustration seemed to be translated as he flipped the cell closed without listening to Molly's teacher say goodbye.

Flipping his cell back open with a sigh, Mohinder punched in Matt's number. He knew that Matt had what he called a "desk day", wherein he would be doing his paperwork. Over the last 4 or 5 months Mohinder had taken the time to help Matt with his dyslexia, A month or two of having to stay in a bed was driving Matt nuts, and with the frustration came Mohinder's pleasant and patient suggestion of keeping boredom at bay with gentle and slow lessons on simple tasks. Mohinder had adopted the phrase "baby steps before you go sprinting, Matthew", just to try and cool the frustration he could see boiling in him on the very few afternoons his placid and fun loving nature would become depressed and self-deprecating. But Matt had the uncanny ability of looking on the positive side, which always made it easy for Mohinder to teach him. Mohinder would always end up coming out of their little lessons in stitches or smiling gently. It might not have been genetics but it was pleasant and for Mohinder, in an odd way, fulfilling.

"Hey, what's up?" came a perky question and greeting as Mohinder held the cool metal against his cheek. He could hear the background noise of phone rings and bellowed orders.

"Nothing good, that's "_what's up". _Molly got into a fight with another student, her teacher wants to get the school counselor involved", Mohinder sighed, rubbing a slender hand over his face.

"Molly probably had a good reason for knocking the kid on his ass, we'll go down there and sort it out, don't worry." Matt didn't sound fazed at all, the pause in their conversation punctured by more rings and the dull _glug_ of what Mohinder could only guess was a cup of jet black coffee.

"I know, but..." Mohinder sighed again. For a mind reader Matt sometimes tried his patience with his carefree disposition.

"Jeez, Mohinder, stop worrying, Molly's fine. We're going to sort this teacher out once and for all, she's been pissing me off too. And hey, leave the disposition alone, it's my best quality along with my great figure", Matt said with mock cockiness. Mohinder could already feel himself laughing before the rumble of a low chuckle came out.

"Oh yes Matthew, that figure of yours gives me all types of grief when the women fall at my feet and beg: "How do you get to live with that God of a man?" - and I can never give them an answer, because I seriously don't know how I live with you sometimes", Mohinder shot back with a exaggerated sigh.

"God, Mohinder, how is a man ever going to get laid if you don't give him vital intel like that? Seems like you're trying to keep me all to yourself", Matt quipped. Mohinder could practically hear the sarcastic leer and cheesy eyebrow bobbing from across the city. He laughed properly now, nearly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, I needed that", Mohinder smiled. He really did need to have a bit of a laugh. It didn't look like the test results were going to be conclusive and with Molly's troubles at school, Mohinder did need something to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, the appointment is at 3:30, please be on time, I really don't want to deal this that woman on my own. I only have so much self restraint and she is trying my patience", Mohinder sighed, pulling at a piece of wayward string on his peach shirt.

" Yeah yeah, I know, I will be. I'm only doing paperwork so I'll be there. For both of you...yeah..um. I've got to go before the captain chews my ass off, see ya soon, bye." He didn't even give Mohinder a chance to say goodbye before putting down the phone, leaving a bewildered Mohinder holding his handset.

**3:30pm**

Mohinder sat in the green plastic chair uncomfortably, he could feel Molly's fingers curled around his ring finger desperately. Looking to his right he could see Matt, his shoulders were tense and bunched with a passive contempt for the women behind the desk.

Miss Peters was a thirtysomething elementary school teacher, her hair was greying at the temples and the cliché eggshell blue cardigan was buttoned comically to the beginning of her neck, some sort of subconscious signal to the children that she gave no room for leeway, Mohinder analysed.

"I'm glad you could make it, lets get straight to the point", she said with a passive aggressive mask, directing it straight at Molly before trying to fire the same glare at Mohinder and Matt, but when she caught Mohinder's gaze, it was just full of a contempt, close to her own in ferocity. Mohinder could feel the tendrils of anger curl in his chest as he watched the exchange of glares between her and Matt. But Matt wasn't as adept to hiding his rage as Mohinder, he could already see the small veins in his neck being pushed to the surface.

"Molly and David were having a disagreement and Molly punched David. Luckily David only has a black eye and his parents aren't pressing charges", she finished, looking a little to smug for Mohinder's taste.

"He started it! David's a buttface and he called Mohinder and Matt faggots. It's not fair!", Molly screeched in anger, standing from her chair and pointing a finger at the little boy with a nasty black eye.

"Molly", Mohinder warned.

"But-"

"No Molly, you know not to use language like that" Matt interjected, but Mohinder could see Matt's knuckles had whitened and the twitch of his eyebrow was Mohinder's clue to take control of the situation.

"I agree that what Molly did was a little extreme-"

"Mohinder-" Molly whined.

"_But_ I also don't agree with the idea that, one: Molly is being punished for standing up for herself and two: the insinuation that she is not a happy child!", Mohinder said coolly, holding onto Molly's hand again and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

_If she wants to question our capability as parents, she better have a better argument than this, because she's going to get more then she bargained for if I'm going take this sitting down,_ Mohinder thought angrily as he looked over at Miss Peters.

"I made no insinuation Dr Suresh, it was a suggestion that it would be beneficial for Molly to see our-" Mrs Peter's tried to scrabble back the control but was interrupted.

"I don't know where your getting the idea that Molly isn't happy, because she is. And, another thing, where on god's green earth does a kid learn a word like that from? If anything, it should be him going to the counselor, not Molly", Matt fumed.

"I beg your pardon, my David's a good god-fearing boy!", his father bellowed as he stood up from his chair, his face red as a beet as he clenched his fists.

" Oh yeah, now I can see where he gets his bigoted ideas from. I bet he doesn't even know what faggot means!", Matt laughed with an angry edge to his voice.

"Matthew!", Mohinder warned, gently wrapping his fingers around Matt's arm, urging him softly to sit back in the chair, and to his suprise Matt did sit back down, and as he watched Matt sit back in his chair, he had relaxed a little.

"I think it's time we leave, Miss Peters, Mr. and Mrs Anderson", Mohinder said curtly, holding his hand out for Molly. Molly quickly grabbed Mohinder's hand and snatched Matt's. Making their way to the door, Molly looked back and stuck her tongue out at David with a smug smile before skipping out of the school with her Daddies.

**That Night**

Molly was fast asleep in bed when Mohinder finally sat down. Dinner was a quiet affair, nothing was said and everyone helped clean away the dishes and do the pots with no complaints. A quick story and a sleeping Molly later, he began to relax.

Mohinder sipped on his tea, Matt had gone shopping the day before and for once had remembered to buy coffee _and_ tea. It was even the good stuff. Mohinder was pleasantly surprised that morning when he went to the cupboard and saw a black box of Earl Grey staring back at him. When he went to thank Matt, it didn't work. Matt, Mohinder had found out quite quickly, was not a morning person. If there was no coffee in your hand then he didn't even want to know.

Sipping on his tea and watching the T.V flicker, he had an epiphany. It was the small things that made him get up in the mornings. Mohinder gave a small smile into his mug as he relished the perfume scent. It was the way Matt would know when Molly was running low on crayons or the way he would make Mohinder laugh when he needed to or the way he read a story to Molly no matter how hard his day had been or how tired he was.

"Hey", came a gruff greeting from behind the sofa.

"Hi", Mohinder replied, giving a tired smile as he watched Matt round the sofa, landing on it with a sigh and grabbing the remote.

"How was your day?", Mohinder asked, snatching looks at Matt's face. His stubble was already starting to prickle through and he could see were the day had taken it's toll.

"Boring really, just garbage paperwork and a few headaches, no big really.", Matt replied, yawning into the last few words before stretching with a small crack of his arms, groaning a little at the relief.

"What about yours?", he asked, taking his eyes off the TV, crossing his bulky arms behind his head as he looked Mohinder up and down casually.

"Oh, not very productive, tests came back from the woman in Ohio inconclusive, which reminds me I really should be continuing with those", Mohinder said worriedly, putting his mug down on the scratched glass coffee table, but as he leaned forward to get up, his arm was caught.

"No, stay! - I mean, we've both had a crappy day. Let's just relax for a while. I mean, after all that shit with Molly's school we deserve a break, and personally, when you start working, it gives me headaches. You're a loud thinker, Mohinder, and you're not always great at making it quiet or even understandable." Matt laughed a little, letting go of Mohinder's arm gently.

"Are your headaches getting worse?", Mohinder asked worriedly, but really, his mind was repeating the feeling of Matt's fingers brushing against his forearm.

"Nah, a few Advil and I'm good for an hour or two." Matt shrugged it off, attempting to relax back into sofa, trying hard to push down the blush that was rushing into his cheeks.

"Matthew", Mohinder warned, standing up from the sofa. He could see another headache coming. The amount of over the counter opiates Matt was taking every few hours a day worried him, and Mohinder caught himself - he _worried_ about Matt.

"I know, I know, only a couple every day, but I feel like my skull is splitting in two sometimes. It wasn't easy today with that bitch of a teacher, she really doesn't like us – oh, that's good", Matt groaned, letting his head loll back as Mohinder kneaded against the tense knots of muscle in his bulky shoulders.

" I gathered. I was thinking, I don't feel comfortable with Molly going to that school. If she's going to be punished standing up for what she believes in, then I can't see her enjoying school the way she deserves to. I know I'm being overprotective, but-"

"No, no, I totally agree. I mean, you should have heard what those lot were thinking! A bunch of bastards, that's what they were. I don't want Molly round that bitch any more than you do." Matt sighed as he felt a painful knot loosen and relax, a pleasant and welcomed warmth spreading through his sore muscles. No one had paid this much attention to him for a very long time.

"Oh..oh rightthererightthere...oh that's the good stuff", Matt moaned unashamedly, lolling his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure and his mouth open slightly, filtering out gently slow moans. The peach of his lips and his thick eyelashes resting against his cheeks caught Mohinder off guard at how...beautiful he found them.

He did find Matt Parkman beautiful. The love in his eyes when he pushed Molly on the swings or the way he ran around the kitchen in panic when he was about to burn the toast, even the way he would quickly pull on a shirt to hide his scars. He was a hero, the unsung type that walked around protecting everyone, not wanting a thank you or a pat on the back and Mohinder couldn't stop himself when he bent over and kissed him.

And there it was, they were kissing. It was gentle, soft and a little clumsy, but sweet, and Mohinder couldn't help but sigh into how perfect this was or how much his heart swelled as Matt pushed back into him, and Mohinder wouldn't guard himself or pull himself away from this. They both deserved someone to hold on to, to connect with.

Mohinder's hands stopped their kneading and caressed his chest, smoothing over the worn grey T-shirt with his sensitized fingertips and he gasped as he felt the ridged scar tissue, but it didn't repulse him. He could feel Matt starting to retreat from him for touching what he thought was shameful, but Mohinder saw no shame and it shocked him that he felt nothing of the kind. It was far from shame or disgust, he found them...erotic.

Diving his tongue into Matt's mouth, he could taste him, smell him, _feel_ him, and Mohinder could feel the hunger for more. He wanted more of Matt, his fingertips brushing and mapping his chest and beautiful heroic scars, taking every imperfect perfection Matt's body could give him as he memorized his taste.

Mohinder coaxed Matt's tongue into his mouth, the sounds that were coming from Matt making his knees weak as he felt Matt's tongue brush against his. Even the way he felt Matt suck on his bottom lip made Mohinder moan hard and low, the way Matt's hands carded and tugged softly at his silken locks.

Mohinder's hand wandered further, running over erect nipples chastely and to the small round tummy.

"Ah." Matt pulled out of the kiss, flushed and panting.

"What? Are you ok?", Mohinder asked breathlessly, his eyes hooded and black with liquid need.

Taking a thick gulp of air, he whispered: "That tickled!" He smiled up at Mohinder as he untangled his fingers from his hair and laced them through Mohinder's fingers, locking their hands together gently.

Mohinder couldn't help himself, he laughed so hard he it hurt his sides - and he wasn't alone, they both laughed. Mohinder pressed his face into Matt's shoulder, taking a deep breath. He found himself taking in another drag of Matt's smell, it was so deep and comforting, it was so...Matt.

"I feel like a a chubby Spiderman", Matt chuckled. He was still holding Mohinder's hands.

"What?" Mohinder asked with a bewildered smile as he looked at Matt's chocolate upside down eyes.

"Yeah, you know when Spiderman and Mary-Jane kissed in the alleyway." Matt looked back at him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the girl in this relationship," Mohinder asked indignantly looking down at Matt with a cocked eyebrow.

"Weellll..the hair fits," Matt quipped, rolling his eyes comically. Which earned him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You watch far too much television," Mohinder shot back as he rounded the sofa, sitting down on it elegantly as he picked up his forgotten tea, but as he took a sip, his face contorted. It was cold.

"So, this means we're going steady?" Matt asked, looking at him with genuine puzzlement.

"If you'd like to put it that way, then yes, we are going "steady"," Mohinder answered, the use of bad English feeling odd on his tongue.

"Well then, c'mere" Matt sighed smoothly, stretching out his arm across the back of the sofa as a silent and loving invitation. Mohinder was never one to turn down such a promising invitation, especially this one.

He smiled as he curled himself up against Matt's strong, heavy body, resting his head against the sound of his beating heart before kissing a scar beneath the soft, worn grey T-shirt, feeling Matt's muscular arm curl around him with a soft possessiveness.

As Mohinder settled into Matt's side, watching miscellaneous late night TV

_I could get used to this,_ Mohinder thought.

"Same here"

"Matthew!"

The End


End file.
